The Night
by Ziven
Summary: Inuyasha couldn't resist he had to go see the one he loved. shounenai fluff All flames will be tamed and domesticated.


**The Night**

Golden orbs awakened to the dark atmosphere of the night.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He climbed out of his favorite tree—close enough to Kaede's hut to hear any disturbances, but too far away to b bothered by anyone's tossing, turning, or snoring.

He looked up at the stars in the night sky, and let the nighttime breeze blow against his hair. The silver strands flowed, brushing the hanyou's face. H closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

He could not believe what he was going to do.

He walked towards Kaede's hut, glancing at the land in front of it—then he saw it.

There was a tent, sitting a few yards from Kaede's hut. It was a tent that Kagome had set up, since the hut could only house three people, not including Shippou.

Inuyasha entered the tent quietly, sinking down on all fours to crawl through the opening. He soundlessly approached the figure sleeping there.

He looked down at the brunette, and smiled.

Miroku was simply beautiful.

Inuyasha took a dainty claw and lightly traced a path from the monk's jaw to his lips. They lingered there.

Then, suddenly, he drew his hand away and sighed, careful not to make too loud a noise.

He was pathetic. He'd been doing that for three nights then; sneaking into Miroku's tent at night.

He'd never actually _done_ anything to the monk; he'd only admired the brunette's beauty.

He turned to leave, then froze.

Miroku had stirred.

The dog demon looked at his companion again. Miroku was tossing in his sleep.

Inuyasha hesitated, then reached out and stroked Miroku's hair. The monk slowly settled back into his sleep.

"God, what am I doing?" Inuyasha whispered quietly.

Miroku's eyes fluttered. Inuyasha froze again, his hand above Miroku's head.

"Mmm..." Miroku groaned. The sound made Inuyasha's knees want to buckle.

_God, why does he have to be sexy in his sleep, too?_ Inuyasha thought.

Miroku groaned again, and Inuyasha relished the sound.

Finally, with a third groan, Miroku opened his eyes.

Inuyasha watched as the monk's dark, long eyelashes lifted.

"Mmm...Inuyasha...?" the monk said, his voice deep and raspy.

Inuyasha could have fainted. "...yes?" he said.

Miroku rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Did...something happen? Do you need me?"

Before Inuyasha could help himself, he said, "Yes, Miroku, I need you." Then Inuyasha leaned close, to see the monk's reaction, their faces, their lips centimeters apart.

"For what? A demon's attacked? I don't hear anything."

Inuyasha shook his head. "_I_ need you," he repeated, and closed the space between them with a kiss.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku close to him putting a hand on his back to support him, and using his free hand to stroke Miroku's hair.

The dog demon was glad when Miroku didn't pull away.

Miroku was non-responsive for a while, and Inuyasha hoped it was shock. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Miroku groan involuntarily, and Inuyasha deepened the kiss.

Inuyasha's tongue asked, pleaded, begged for entrance into Miroku's mouth, and the hanyou nearly fainted from bliss when the brunette immediately opened his mouth.

Their tongues twisted, tangled, neither hesitating, neither pausing with doubt; there was no one else, just them, and the world around them melted into nothing.

Inuyasha's hand gripped the back of Miroku's head, pulling the monk even closer; he didn't want even a millimeter between them. He wanted to be near his love forever. He wanted Miroku.

Soon enough, sweat trickled across the hanyou's brow. He could feel his lungs pressing, struggling; he needed air. Damn it! He didn't want to let Miroku go. Miroku pulled away. He must've needed air as much as Inuyasha did. Miroku was breathing hard, and he looked at Inuyasha. The demon looked back, and noticed that the monk's hair was disheveled (which somehow made him look so very sexy) and that his robes were falling off his shoulders (which somehow made him look even sexier)

Miroku, still breathing hard, said, "Inuyasha..." he paused, trying to catch his breath, "That...was...one hell of a kiss." The monk smiled, and Inuyasha smiled back.

"Miroku, I..." Inuyasha started uneasily, but Miroku put a finger to the hanyou's lips.

"I need you too, Inuyasha," he said, and kissed Inuyasha softly. Then he smiled again.

"God, I love you Miroku."

Miroku kissed Inuyasha again, deeper this time.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," the monk murmured against Inuyasha's lips. Miroku dominated the kiss that time, pulling the hanyou down towards his bed. Inuyasha willingly obeyed.

And that's where they stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? It was inspired from absolutely nothing, but I liked how it turned out. If someone wanted to make this into a full story, I don't mind, as long as I am emailed and asked first.

I want to thank my public library for letting me type this ( I hope none of them were spying on my work while I wrote this...)

Anyway, review!


End file.
